1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive active material, a method of preparing the same, a positive electrode, and a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transition metal oxides, e.g., LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, LiNixCo1-xO2 (where 0≤x≤1), and LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 (where 0≤x≤0.5 and 0≤y≤0.5), or lithium oxides of these metal compounds may be used as positive material materials for lithium batteries. Such positive active materials may have a limited electric capacity.